Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Neo and Roman
"Ruby vs. Neo and Roman" is a battle that occurred in "Heroes and Monsters" on the captured Atlesian Airship. Preceding Events Roman Torchwick told Neopolitan to check the roof after hearing the sound of Ruby Rose landing onto the airship. After taking down a Griffon, Ruby looks behind her to see Neo removing her disguise and changing back to her normal outfit. Neo sends a picture of Ruby to Roman using her Scroll with the caption, "Guess who?". This annoys Roman, prompting him to make his way to the top of the ship. The Fight The battle starts with Ruby slashing at Neo with Crescent Rose, but her opponent dodges all of her attacks by using her acrobatic skills. Just as Ruby is able to line up a shot with her rifle, Neo uses her Semblance, leaving behind an illusion that shatters as the bullet hits. As the illusion fades, Roman appears and uses Melodic Cudgel to fire a round at Ruby, knocking her off her feet and nearly off the airship as well; however, she digs Crescent Rose's scythe into the airship's hull, keeping her from falling off. As Ruby maintains her grip on the scythe, Roman walks over and aims his weapon's barrel at her head point-blank. But before he can pull the trigger, Ruby grabs Melodic Cudgel's barrel and yanks it to the side, causing Roman to miss his shot and giving Ruby barely enough time to stand up, only to be kicked in the side of the head as Neo vaults over her. Ruby tries to stand up again but is forced to the side of the ship by a quick succession of kicks from Neo. A Griffon attempts to grab her as it flies by, but she dodges its talons and moves back to the center of the airship. Ruby dashes at Roman, but he simply leans forward, allowing Neo to vault over his back and kick her away. Ruby attempts to swing Crescent Rose around for an attack, but Neo kicks off the weapon's shaft in a front flip, before hooking the shaft in her Hush's handle and yanking it towards the ground. This causes Ruby to lose her balance, allowing Neo to slide beneath her and yank Crescent Rose from her grip. After a brief moment spent spinning helplessly in the air, Ruby is kicked in the back by Neo, propelling her towards Roman. Before she can reach him, Roman slams Melodic Cudgel's base into the ground, causing the weapon to fire and propel itself rapidly towards Ruby, hitting her full-speed in the face and soaring back into Roman's grip, after sending her shooting back the way she came. Upon regaining his weapon, Roman takes aim and hits Ruby dead-on, sending her careening towards the edge of the airship. Fortunately, she is able to grab Crescent Rose as she flies past it, only barely managing to grab on with one arm as she hangs precariously over the edge. As Ruby holds on for her life, Neo unsheathes the blade hidden in the tip of her umbrella, letting it grind along the ship's deck as she walks over. While Neo points the blade at her, Ruby spots the button on the umbrella's handle and presses it, causing it to fold open and send Neo flying off the ship due to the strong winds. After Ruby climbs back onto the deck, she uses her Semblance to dash at Roman, but he knocks her to the ground using a combination of various attacks. Roman beats her with the handle of Melodic Cudgel as she lies curled up, but when he tries to get another blow in, she manages to kick him in the shin, forcing him back. After Roman hits her once more and begins to wind up for yet another blow, he is swallowed by a large Griffon. After it subsequently lunges at her, Ruby pushes the Griffon down into the airship, causing an explosion. The airship begins to descend towards Vale. Ruby uses her weapon to land safely on the ground, and the airship crashes into Vale. Trivia *This fight was animated by Joel Mann with dialogue help from Kim Newman and Andrea Caprotti. An estimated 10% of the fight was Monty Oum's old animation work.Gray Haddock's TwitterJoel Mann's Twitter Image Gallery V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00054.png V3 11 00055.png V3 11 00059.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00061.png V3 11 00065.png V3 11 00069.png V3 11 00070.png V3 11 00071.png References Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3